


in the hands of fate

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Major Character Undeath, Spoilers, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you can't help but hate dialga.





	in the hands of fate

You can't help but hate Dialga.

Everything can be traced back to it. It fell to its madness in the future; it doomed your closest friends to a life of nothingness, or a life to cause their own deaths. It doomed them to forever be their own demise. It laughed at them as they struggled to overcome the bonds of fate.

You hate Dialga, in those moments.

You hate Dialga for the roaring attacks flickering out towards you. Darting around the needle-fine shards of the attack, you swallow down a violent seed. What better way to grieve than to destroy the one who as good as killed them? You scream your grief to the world in the only way you know how.

The force of your attack has you reeling, but it has Dialga paralysed too. How fitting. The future you prevented was paralysed ─ Dialga should fall in the same way that it did. You drink an elixir as Dialga charges its next attack, and roll away from the bursts of it.

You unleash powerful attack after attack. There is no escape from your fury: Dialga darts one way only to move into your next attack. As your screams turn into sobs it falls.

You're strong enough to defeat gods, now. You wonder what they would think of you ─ you, who was once so afraid, now so strong that you can fell gods of time. Would they be proud? That is all you can hope.

"I AM SORRY." Dialga claims. You stiffen, freeze, turn to face it. "TRULY I AM. I NEVER INTENDED... FOR THIS TO HAPPEN."

"...I know," you agree, but the words are quiet. Faint. Tears build in your eyes once more. "That does not change what happened, though."

"IT DOES NOT. TELL ME. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY ONE WISH, WHAT WOULD IT BE?"

You think. What would you wish for? Of all the things in the world, what would you want?

You could have anything. All the Poké in the world, the strongest exploration team imaginable, treasure and riches beyond your wildest dreams... yet you know that is not what you would ask for.

Your wish has been fixed for a very long time. Ever since you met them.

"I would wish for ─ for us to be happy. Me, and my friends from the future. They deserve a happy ending more than anyone else. They gave their lives for us to live."

"AND IF YOU COULD NOT HAVE THAT?"

"Then... then..." you don't want to think about it. It means it would be final ─ they would be gone for good, there would be no chance of them returning. But... you feel as if you have to. You _need _to. "Then I would wish to say goodbye."

Dialga frowns. "AN ADMIRABLE WISH. TO CHOOSE TO SAY GOODBYE, INSTEAD OF AN ETERNITY TOGETHER... PERHAPS I SHOULD GRANT YOU THAT. AN ETERNITY WITH THEM, WHERE NO THREAT COULD SEPARATE YOU. BUT ─ THAT WOULD BE CRUEL, WOULD IT NOT?"

"...Yes."

"THEN I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH. THEY SHALL BE RETURNED TO YOU, SMALL ONE, BEFORE THE SUN SETS ON THE HORIZON. NOW GO. DO NOT RETURN UNLESS THEY ARE WITH YOU; YOUR POWER IS NOT ONE MEANT TO BE SEPARATED FOR LONG."

You wake on Lapras' back. Treasure Town is already coming into view on the horizon; you are almost giddy with glee, the feeling rising and curling in your chest. It's so _much, _but you're glad for it. You wouldn't wish for anything else.

Lapras hums as she returns to the level of the ocean, the waves skimming around her fins. Crossing the seas is always a freeing experience which you savour, yet now you just want it to be over. "Someone's eager," Lapras laughs, and you nod along.

You pull yourself off Lapras' back, and wave goodbye to her quickly. From there it's just a race to reach the Krabby bay: if they are to appear anywhere, then your friends will be where you first met. There is no way for it to be otherwise.

You sit down on a rock. There is nothing left to do but wait.

They will be here soon.

Once the Krabby begin blowing bubbles, you know it has to be _soon. _Dialga had said before the sun set; it has just touched the horizon now. You can only watch with glee as bubbles of golden light float through the air. They coalesce as your joy reaches its peak.

You throw yourself forward, and catch Grovyle in a hug. Your partner squeezes themselves between your two bodies. There is nowhere you would rather be.

You finally feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack studies are so much fun; i've taken to writing studies based on music, since i feel it gives me a much wider range of emotions to focus on than just an idea does. i might do more of these... what do you think?
> 
> as always, twt @ sichengsgods


End file.
